Blood meets Bleach
by Awakened Clare
Summary: Saya and Haji have moved to Karakura town and move in down the street from The Kurosaki clinc. She begins to see hollows and soul reapers. I suck at summaries.


Saya POV:

I stood in front of a chiropteran getting ready for the kill when I heard someone yell "Hey get out of the way that thing will kill you!" I ignored the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki and let my instincts kick in and my eyes turned an eerie shade of scarlet. I sliced my thumb over the ridge just below the hilt. In the next 10 seconds I had run the 5 feet to the monster, sliced the chiropteran in half and sheathed my Katana. I turned around and saw the shocked expression on Ichigo's face. As I slowly walked toward him he said under his breath "Such spiritual pressure."

I looked up to the sky and whispered "Haji." In the next moment a man clad in black appeared in front of me and rested his human hand on my stomach then picked me up bridal style and jumped onto the roof tops and towards our temporary home in KaraKura town. We made it to the house which was located down the street from the Kurosaki Clinic run by the Kurosaki Family which included Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki.

We landed in front of our house and entered as quickly as we could. As soon as we were inside I dropped my katana and took off my boots. I walked toward the first floor bathroom along the way stripping away my blood soaked clothes. When I got into the bathroom I was completely unclothed except for my bra and underwear. I finished undressing, started the water and got in.

I slid down into the water and let my hands come to rest on my abdomen. How would I fight these monsters after I give birth to the two queens growing inside me? Julia-san said that the injection she gave me, which is allowing me to carry Haji's children, would keep my blood effective through out and after the pregnancy but she also said that this was only a hypothesis and might not be true. But so far it was still as effective as ever. I got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around my breasts and headed up stairs to the room me and Haji shared. I got to the room and discarded the towel and quickly found a sweat shirt and a pair of sweatpants. They were Haji's I got them for him on his birthday which was June 2nd a week after I woke up from my thirty year hibernation.

I head down stairs to the living room and plop down on the couch and flipped on the TV and changed it to the News. They were just finishing with the weather report and were now talking about a series of small individual earthquakes that have been felt in downtown KaraKura town. The News showed some footage of downtown where giant monsters wearing an Oni masks were terrorizing what I assumed were ghosts. I got up and walked over to where my boots and sword lay and put on my boots and picked up my sword. Weather these were chiropterans or something else I knew I had to destroy them. I looked behind to see Haji and I said "Come on lets go take care of some things before the family arrives."

Five minutes later we were standing on top of a roof in downtown watching seven people battle the six monsters that I saw on the news. The only two I recognized was Ichigo and his friend Rukia Kuchiki. There were five other people wearing the same Shihakusho as Ichigo and Rukia but I didn't know them.

So I gave them all nicknames first there was a short kid with snow white hair he looked to be 12, he was fighting along side a orange haired 30 some-thing woman with balloon boobs. I'll call them short stuff and Balloon boobs. Next there was a bald guy with pink paint under his eyes; he was fighting along side a pretty boy with red and orange feathers on his right eyebrow. I'll call them Chrome dome and eyebrows. Last was a red head with weird tattoos that was fighting by him self. I'll call him tattoo face.

I sat down on the edge of the roof and watched the fight wind down as the last of the monsters were destroyed. I looked up at Haji and said

"Get me down there I want to know who these people are?"

Haji then picked me up bridle style and jumped off the building and landed on the ground leaving no trace that we had jumped from the height that we had.

Haji put me down and I ran over to where Ichigo had just phased back into his body. As I neared him I waved my right arm and yelled "Hey, Carrot Top, Billboard Chest who are your friends?" I slowed to a walk when I was fifteen feet from him and stopped altogether when I two feet from his face. I looked over Ichigo's shoulder and saw that the group was looking at me with curiosity. I looked at Rukia and said

"So Billboard Chest you gonna introduce me or not?"

Rukia looked to Ichigo, they both nodded and Rukia said "Fine as long as you stop calling me and Ichigo those ridiculous nicknames." I shrugged and said

"Sure I can do that, but can you tell me what you were fighting?"


End file.
